


A Muse of more then Just Beauty

by Alexandrite_Rose



Series: P5 Round Robin [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Persona 5 Roundrobin, these two are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: He saw her light shining brightly from a mile away. She was an image of perfect beauty.





	A Muse of more then Just Beauty

He saw her light shining brightly from a mile away. She was an image of perfect beauty. Her curved body and bright locks caught my eyes immediately. When we were face to face he lost himself in her eyes. They embodied the sky itself, however behind those lovely hues held a dark burning storm. Was it truly his artistic sense that drove him to be with her more? At first, the answer would be yes.   
She was shyer then he had anticipated. Their first meeting was quite annoying due to the two boys who accompanied her. Their presence and constant blabber ruined the mood. The second meeting can be described as...strange if anything. The Metaverse and Madarame's heart were unlike anything Yusuke had ever seen or imagined. It was there that he saw the storm unleash. She was absolutely stunning. Her grace and elegance were smooth as she danced with the flames she ignited. Carman herself was quite the surprise, and the fact that Ann of all people was able to conjure her was even more impressive.  
Ann was caring, energetic, and very passionate. Was this love? Yusuke didn't know exactly what it meant to love another person. Being with Ann made him smile, laugh, and it filled his heart so much it almost hurt. The feeling was similar to how he felt about Art but more. Was this love? They both came to respect each other as both people and teammates. Neither of them could tell you who started it and why; but while in battle they took the hits that the other couldn't take. His heart would stop when he couldn't block an attack and she took the full force of the Bufu spells. Her screams of agony would pierce his ears and cut into his heart. Then his vision would go red and the enemy would be dead before him. Whether it was sliced to bits, shattered into small pieces of ice, or made into an uneven pillar of ice.   
Was this love?   
Did he love her?  
Did she love him?  
She was his light, his muse, and he'd be dammed if anything was to happen to her.


End file.
